


Rescue

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack rescues the Doctor and gives him comfort
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is 10/Jack, but really it could be any Doctor of your choice

Jack grinned as he picked the last lock and swung the door open. "Hiya, doc," he said casually, looking over the Doctor.

It had been enough time in this hole in the ground that his hair was falling below his ears and he wore a beard. Nice look, if Jack was honest.

"Took you long enough," grumbled the Doctor.

"You're welcome," said Jack, looking back out the door. "Come on."

The Doctor frowned at the blaster in Jack's hand but stuck by his side as he led the way out, hoping the disabled security would hold out a little longer. "You're lucky they didn't know who you were," said Jack.

"I don't know if I'd call that luck," said the Doctor, brushing his hair back with one hand.

"Well, it took me a while to track you down after I got your message, but here I am."

"Yes you are," said the Doctor, pulling Jack back a moment before a guard walked by.

Jack held his breath as they went by, then started leading the way again. "If we get in trouble, just get to the surface, I'll catch up," said Jack.

The Doctor muttered something else under his breath, but kept walking. 

They'd nearly made it out, when there was a shout of alarm. "Go," said Jack, giving him a shove. "You'll see my ship when you get out of here. Meet you there." Jack smiled at his back, then turned to face the oncoming guards.

Two deaths later, Jack stumbled into the ship, closing the door behind him. The Doctor hit a button on the control panel and the ship leaped into the air, gravity pushing Jack into the floor.

The ship leveled out after a few minutes. The Doctor turned to Jack as he got to his feet. His face softened. "Thank you," he said.

Jack smiled back. "Anytime," he answered, crossing over and sitting next to him. He hesitated, then reached out to cup the Doctor's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Jack knew that look well, had certainly worn it a time or two himself.

Jack reached over and hit a few buttons. "There it's on autopilot, come on." He took the Doctor's hand and led him deeper into the ship.

The Doctor reached out for Jack and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. Jack brushed his hair back and kissed him in return, stepping him towards his bunk. Maybe after so much time alone, he just needed a gentle touch. Jack wasn't going to argue with the opportunity.

Nudging the Doctor back, Jack started on his buttons. The Doctor smiled into the kiss and copied his movements. By the time Jack lay the Doctor down, they were both nude. His beard was rough against his skin, but Jack didn't mind a bit. He kissed the Doctor's throat and settled between his thighs.

There was something haunted in the Doctor’s eyes. Jack knew that look, too. He kissed him again, wanting to distract him for whatever thoughts were buzzing around his brain.

The Doctor focused on him. "Go on," he said softly, offering himself.

Jack carefully guided himself into him, smothering his soft moan with another kiss. The Doctor wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to Jack like a drowning man to a life preserver. And perhaps he was.

Moving slowly, Jack took his time, focusing on the Doctor's pleasure over his own. Sometimes a person just needed to remember they were alive.

The Doctor's eyes were closed and he moaned softly as Jack moved. Jack closed his own eyes and sipped gentle kisses from the Doctor's lips. In this moment nothing else mattered but the beating of twin hearts underneath him

Jack worked a hand between them. The Doctor moaned and arched into his touch. "Got you," murmured Jack, holding him close. The Doctor cried out as he came, something that might have been a sob nearly breaking through as he clung to Jack.

Carefully, Jack eased out of him and shifted to the side. He gathered the Doctor in his arms and kissed his temple.

"You didn't finish," murmured the Doctor.

"I've got plenty of time for that. Now, when was the last time you really slept?"

"Not sure," he muttered.

"Well, I know you don't like to, but get some sleep, yeah? I'll be here when you wake."

It was a testament to how exhausted the Doctor was that he didn't really argue, just curled up Jack's chest. Jack carded his hand through the Doctor's hair. Soon enough he'd get himself all cleaned up and be acting as if nothing had happened. Jack knew that feeling, too. But he'd always be there, whenever the Doctor needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these pictures of David Tennant.](https://twitter.com/NoContextTen/status/1280931129357410305) And this is trying2scribble's fault.


End file.
